


Omerta

by LoganWay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, larry stylinson - Freeform, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWay/pseuds/LoganWay
Summary: Continua a sorseggiare la sua birra, mentre aspetta di capire cosa vuole fare il nuovo arrivato.Sa che si è fermato al centro del locale, spostato rispetto alla sua destra. Sta valutando cosa fare.Una volta lo facevano insieme.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Omerta

_ “No one here knows my name _

_ I have traded my memories for things.  _

_ But I remember you crearly, do you rember that I used to sing?”  _

_ [Omerta - Katatonia]  _

Il campanello suona, per avvertire dell'arrivo di un nuovo cliente, mentre lui è intento a finire la sua birra.

Vorrebbe non fare caso a ogni minimo rumore, ma la sua vita lo ha portato a essere vigile sempre. Dopo quello che ha fatto, poi, l'unico modo per non morire è essere sempre in allerta. 

Basta poco per capire che quello non è un cliente normale.

Certe cose, per quanto vorrebbe, non cambiano mai: non importava che fosse di spalle o che non lo aspettasse, nella sua vita ha sempre riconosciuto quei passi ovunque fossero.

Ed è ancora così, nonostante gli anni passati. Non che ne sia sorpreso: quella camminata non gli potrebbe essere estranea in nessuna vita, in un nessun universo. 

Continua a sorseggiare la sua birra, mentre aspetta di capire cosa vuole fare il nuovo arrivato. 

Sa che si è fermato al centro del locale, spostato rispetto alla sua destra. Sta valutando cosa fare. 

Una volta lo facevano insieme. 

_ La prima cosa che notarono, entrati nel locale, era il suo essere quasi vuoto.  _

_ Si concentrarono sulle vie di fuga, in caso qualcosa fosse andato storto. Una volta individuate, bastò un cenno tra di loro.  _

_ Il primo ad avvicinarsi fu Louis. Lo affiancò con nonchalance, chiedendo del Mezcal al barista. _

_ Riuscì a vedere l'esatto momento in cui il loro obiettivo lo riconobbe, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  _

_ Si avvicinò anche lui, rimanendo un passo indietro per bloccargli il passaggio, la pistola pesava contro il suo fianco. _

_ In quel bar non successe nulla. Fuori si sentì solo un colpo.  _

Quando finisce di bere sospira e si volta verso di lui. 

È esattamente lì dove lo aveva immaginato. Sembra spaesato, si guarda intorno. Non posa mai gli occhi su di lui, come se non sapesse della sua presenza, ma lo sa che è tutta una scena. Lo sanno entrambi. 

E lui non ha davvero voglia di fare quella pantomima. Sa cosa sta per succedere. Non deve indorargli la pillola. 

«Louis.» lo chiama con dolcezza, sorride. 

Il ragazzo si volta subito verso di lui, dimostrando che sapeva dove guardare. È ancora il piccolo bastardo che conosceva. 

«H-» 

«Ash.» mormora, prima che il ragazzo possa continuare: in quel locale lo conoscono tutti, ma nessuno lo fa veramente.

Osserva il modo in cui il volto di Louis si adombra e le labbra si serrano. Conosce i suoi pensieri: una volta avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Si chiede però se riesce a riconoscere qualcosa, nel nome che ha scelto, oltre alle sue azioni. Se lo fa, comunque, Louis non gli permette di notarlo. 

Cerca di non dargli troppo peso e gli indica lo sgabello al suo fianco, ancora libero. 

«Vieni qui.»

Louis obbedisce. Lo raggiunge con calma e si siede. Lo scruta come un animale selvatico alla ricerca di un segno che possa indicare un pericolo. Una volta non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Una volta, quando era ancora parte della sua vita. 

Quando capisce di essere al sicuro rilassa le spalle. Ricambia il sorriso iniziale e i suoi occhi si illuminano. È di nuovo il Louis che aveva imparato a conoscere. 

«Quindi, Ash.» mormora. «È un bel nome.»

Lui annuisce. 

«Hai tagliato i capelli.» insiste Louis. 

Lui annuisce di nuovo. Sa di essere cambiato. Cambiare era l'unico modo per sopravvivere.

«Gli occhi sono gli stessi, però.» conclude il nuovo arrivato. Lui si lascia scappare una risata amara. 

Se avesse potuto avrebbe cambiato anche quelli. Ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio quelle iridi verdi gli ricordano cosa ha perso. 

  
  


_ Erano uno di fronte l'altro, un bicchiere di scotch davanti a loro. Louis gli stava accarezzando una guancia, ed erano così vicini da riuscire a specchiarsi nelle iridi azzurre dell'altro.  _

_ Era sicuro di essere rossissimo in volto _

_ «Ti ho mai detto che hai degli occhi bellissimi, Haz?» _

_ «Almeno una volta al giorno, Lou.» _

«Anche tu sei cambiato, Louis.» 

«Sono cambiate tante cose.» gli ricorda l'altro. Non che lui l'abbia dimenticato. È stato lui a farle cambiare. 

_ «Ho delle informazioni per voi.» _

_ Aveva esordito così, mentre entrava nella stazione di polizia più vicina.  _

_ Aveva il cappuccio alzato e gli occhiali da sole, per non farsi riconoscere prima del tempo.  _

_ Qualcuno si era avvicinato per farlo parlare, ma li bloccò sul nascere.  _

_ «In cambio voglio immunità e protezione.» _

«Lo so. Come stanno?» 

«Stanno bene. È stato difficile, all'inizio, senza una guida. Però ci siamo ristabiliti. Adesso stanno bene.» 

Mentre ascolta Louis sente gli occhi inumidirsi. È così felice di sapere che stanno bene, che hanno fatto progressi, che si sono fortificati. Li ha abbandonati, ma sono comunque il suo sangue. L'unica identità che potrà avere. 

«Ash non -» 

«Quanti anni sono passati Louis?» 

La voce trema, quella domanda è come una lama per entrambi. Una lama ben piantata nel cuore. 

«Quattro anni.» 

La risposta di Louis è fredda. Non gliel'ha mai perdonata. Non si aspettava niente di diverso. Quello che ha fatto non merita perdono. La presenza del ragazzo lì ne è la prova. 

_ «Sapete come funziona. Se parlate, morite.» _

«Quattro anni.» ripete e la voce smette di tremare. Sembra molto più incredulo adesso. «Sono passati quattro anni dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Come stai?» gli chiede subito dopo. 

«Te l'ho detto.» sbuffa l'amico e lui scuote la testa. 

«No. Mi hai detto come stanno  _ loro.  _ Io voglio sapere come stai  _ tu _ .»

«Sto bene, adesso.»

Non ammette però di essere stato male. Non lo ammette perché significa dargli potere. Non lo ammette, perché quelle iridi verdi lo sanno.

«Sapevo saresti stato bene.» sorride. Louis sospira. 

«Ne è valsa la pena?» 

«Cosa?» 

«Vendere la tua memoria, ne è valsa la pena? Che ne hai guadagnato? Un nuovo nome?» 

È apparentemente calmo, mentre sputa quelle parole che ha tenuto dentro per cinque anni. Da quando quella mattina si è svegliato e ha trovato il letto vuoto, l'unica cosa che vuole è avere quelle risposte. Vuole sentirle uscire da quelle labbra. 

Vuole sapere il perché di tutto quello che è successo. 

_ Ash _ ordina per entrambi, prima di rispondere. Chiede del whiskey. Lo fa perché era l'unico liquore che bevevano entrambi. Lo fa perché quando dovevano parlare, un tempo, lo facevano con un bicchiere di scotch davanti. 

_ «D'ora in poi sarai Ash Benson, allora. Il tuo passato è in questo fascicolo. Nessuno può sapere la verità, Styles. _

_ La tua vecchia vita non esiste più.» _

«Io ho perso tutto quel giorno, Lou.» gli fa notare e quando Louis fa per controbattere, lo ferma con un cenno della mano «Eccetto una cosa, l'unica che prima non avevo: la libertà. Ecco cosa ci ho comprato con quello che sapevo.»

Louis sospira, iniziando a torturarsi le mani. Ha solo confermato quello che lui aveva ipotizzato fin dall’inizio. 

«Eri libero anche allora.» 

Lui non sa se quello che sente nella voce dell’amico è astio o tristezza. Sa di avergli spezzato il cuore, quel giorno, ma era l’unica scelta che aveva. Era la cosa giusta da fare, seppur dolorosa. 

«No. Dovevo costantemente guardarmi le spalle, lo sai anche tu. Un errore ed eravamo morti. Dovevamo nasconderci sempre. In questi anni invece, sono stato alla luce del sole.» gli sorride. 

Fanno tintinnare i bicchieri, mentre Louis scuote la testa, gli occhi azzurri pieni di così tanti sentimenti da non poterli decifrare. 

«Il tuo errore l’hai fatto, Haz!»

La voce del ragazzo è diventata allarmata, distrutta, al punto da fargli scappare di bocca quel nomignolo che gli ha affibbiato quando erano piccoli. Quel nomignolo con cui solo lui aveva l’onore di chiamarlo e che aveva giurato di non usare più.

«Sapevo fin dall’inizio come sarebbe andata a finire Lou. Ho solo deciso di vivere meglio quello che mi rimaneva.» sorride, poi parla prima di potersi mordere la lingua. «Perchè avete aspettato così tanto? Sono passati anni da quando lo hanno preso.»

Louis non risponde, china il volto mentre si nasconde dietro il bicchiere. Lui vorrebbe insistere, perchè quella domanda se l’è fatta spesso. Eppure non ha mai pressato Louis, non inizierà in quel momento. 

«Continui a cantare, Ash?»

Spalanca gli occhi a sentire quella frase, completamente inaspettata, ma gradita. Louis si ricorda di lui, di quello che era solito fare, e non solo dell’ultima delle sue azioni. Il suo cuore salta un battito mentre si scioglie in un sorriso, uno di quelli che ha riservato sempre e solo a lui. 

_ «Haz, mi canti qualcosa?» _

_ Harry scoppiò a ridere, posando la chitarra e aprendo le braccia. Louis non perse tempo, si mosse verso di lui, felice di farsi abbracciare. _

_ «LouLou, fai sempre il gradasso davanti a tutti e poi vieni qui a chiedermi di cantare per te.»  _

_ Louis sbuffò, godendosi internamente le attenzioni del ragazzo. _

_ «Sai che amo la tua voce.» si imbronciò, e lui rise ancora di più. _

_ «Io amo te, LouLou.» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di iniziare a cantare per lui.  _

«Sì, continuo a cantare.»

Louis si lascia scappare un sospiro di sollievo e incontra le iridi verdi che ha tanto amato. Una risatina increspa le sue labbra, mentre gli tocca una fossetta.

«Non sei cambiato, non davvero.» dice, mentre lo guarda prendere un sorso di whiskey. 

Riesce a rivedere i ricci che cascavano sulle sue spalle e i lineamenti resi dolci dall’adolescenza. Gli si stringe il cuore, ma ricaccia indietro le lacrime. Ci sarà tempo per versarle, poi. 

«Sai perchè ho aspettato così tanto.» decide di rispondergli, ma l’altro scuote la testa. 

_ «Sono stanco di questa vita.» _

«Non sapevo neanche saresti stato tu, Lou.» gli ricorda «Ti farà male. Avresti dovuto lasciare il posto a qualcun altro.» 

«No, mai. Devo essere io.»

Deglutisce, poi lascia il bicchiere vuoto sul bancone e si volta completamente verso di lui. 

«Hai aspettato perchè non sapevi dov’ero?» Louis nega e a lui va bene così. Adesso sa perchè l’ha fatto. Non l’ha fatto, come invece aveva temuto, perchè non riusciva a trovarlo. L’ha fatto perchè del resto Louis ha sempre saputo che quella vita lui non l’ha mai sopportata.

Un giramento di testa lo fa aggrappare al bancone, anche se lui ci fa poco caso. Louis è pronto a sorreggerlo. 

«Pensavo di averti perso, sai?» raggiunge la mano sul suo fianco mentre abbozza un sorriso. «Sono felice di averti visto per l’ultima volta. Sono felice che sia tu.»

Poi, quando l’amico si allontana di qualche centimetro, lo nota. C’è del sangue sulle sue dita, scorre verso il palmo. Non guarda neanche dov’è la ferita, non gli importa. Il giovane dagli occhi blu la copre al resto del locale ed è felice così. Vuole che gli ultimi momenti siano solo per loro. 

Adesso capisce perchè prima ha sbandato, perchè si sente confuso. Louis ha sicuro messo qualcosa nel suo bicchiere, forse per non fargli sentire dolore, forse… 

Decide che non gli interessa il motivo, non quando sta per vivere i suoi ultimi momenti.

Si aggrappa a lui, si specchia nelle iridi azzurre che ha sempre amato e sorride. 

«Dì loro che mi mancano. Dì loro che gli voglio bene.» riesce a dire, fronte contro fronte. «Ti voglio bene Lou.»

«Ti voglio bene anche io, Haz.» sente in risposta. 

Poi il buio.

_ Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui aveva incontrato i suoi occhi la prima volta. Erano piccoli, lui stava palleggiando col pallone, senza grandi risultati.  _

_ A un certo punto, quell’oggetto era rotolato lontano, ai piedi di quel bambino che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.  _

_ Quel ragazzino aveva raccolto la palla e lo aveva raggiunto per ridarglielo.  _

_ Lui era rimasto fermo, incantato a guardare quegli enormi occhioni azzurri, coperti da una leggera frangia.  _

_ Si era risvegliato da quella sorta di trance solo quando l’altro aveva iniziato a ridere di lui. Si sentì immediatamente imbarazzato, ma non ebbe il coraggio di parlare. Invece, iniziò a farsi sempre più piccolo su stesso. Non voleva essere preso in giro. Non voleva che quello sconosciuto che era sembrato così gentile si comportasse come tutti gli altri. Bastavano loro a farlo.  _

_ Ma quel bimbo poco più grande di lui gli riconsegnò il pallone con un sorriso così grande da mostrargli due denti da latte caduti.  _

_ «Giochiamo insieme.» aveva detto nel mentre e lui aveva annuito.  _

_ Avevano giocato insieme fino al tramonto. Quando si erano salutati, Harry si era reso conto di non avergli chiesto il nome.  _

_ Si erano incontrati di nuovo a scuola, la settimana dopo. Era il suo primo anno di Elementary School ed era agitato. O almeno lo era stato fino a quando una mano non si era poggiato sulla sua spalla.  _

_ «Occhi verdi!» aveva esordito. Harry si era voltato quasi spaventato, per poi tranquillizzarsi quando riconobbe il ragazzino del parco.  _

_ «Mi chiamo Harry.» aveva mormorato imbarazzato. L’altro aveva sorriso.  _

_ «Io sono Louis, occhi verdi.»  _

_ E quello era stato l’inizio del loro qualcosa.  _

_ Il paradiso però, era durato poco. Fino a quando erano piccoli le loro madri erano state capaci di nascondere l’orrore del loro quartiere, nella speranza di portarli via da lì prima che venissero corrotti dalla sua ombra.  _

_ Non c’erano riuscite, e loro avevano inziato a crescere. E avevano imparato sulla loro pelle cosa significava. Avevano visto i loro compagni di classe spacciare e rubare, senza curarsi di niente. _

_ All’inizio erano stati capaci di tenersene lontani. Erano sempre loro due, sempre in disparte, sempre lontani dai guai. Ma quelle strade erano strade piene di rancore e di rabbia, e alla fine era stato troppo difficile salvaguardarsi.  _

_ Avevano iniziato per difesa. Non potevano rimanere disarmati in un luogo come quello. Non quando i ragazzi che vedevano ogni giorno rischiavano di puntar loro un coltello alla gola solo per capriccio.  _

_ All’inizio avevano solo messo in chiaro che non volevano essere messi nei casini. Si erano solo guadagnati abbastanza rispetto da essere lasciati in pace. _

_ Poi avevano pestato i piedi delle persone sbagliate e l’unico modo per salvarsi era unirsi a loro.  _

_ Non avevano dovuto fare molto, in principio. Qualche rissa per i loro superiori, ma era bastato coprire qualche livido per far sembrare tutto normale.  _

_ Tutto normale, almeno fino a quando le loro madri non morirono in una sparatoria tra bande, prendendo proiettili non destinati a loro.  _

_ Quel giorno, tutto era precipitato.  _

_ Non potevano più tirarsi fuori, ma non importava più a nessuno dei due. La loro anima reclamava vendetta, le loro mani del sangue che alla fine avevano avuto.  _

_ C’erano state notti piene di sensi di colpa che passavano insieme, nello stesso letto, a leccarsi le ferite. Eppure il senso di potere che tutto quello gli aveva dato era stato inebriante. _

_ Alla fine erano diventati gli esecutori del gruppo, e andava bene così. Paradossalmente erano più protetti in quel modo che prima.  _

_ I loro compagni avevano iniziato a guardarli con ammirazione, ma a loro poco importava. Gli importava di poter continuare a lavorare in coppia, com’erano nella vita.  _

_ Tutti sapevano della loro storia, ovviamente, ma nessuno si azzardava a fiatare, erano troppo importanti per poter essere ostacolati, e loro non avrebbero mai rinunciato al loro amore.  _

_ Era l’unica cosa che li manteneva sani in tutta quella violenza. Era l’unica cosa che riusciva a renderli ancora capace di provare compassione, pietà e sensi di colpa.  _

_ Quando ogni giorno si trovavano a essere più spietati del precedente, sapere di essere ancora umani era la migliore cura, anche se significavano lacrime e dolore. _

_ Chiunque altro avrebbe detto che tutto quello li indeboliva, ma non loro.  _

_ Per loro quello era un punto di forza.  _

_ Almeno fino a quel giorno.  _

_ Quel giorno in cui Harry si era alzato e aveva capito di non poterne più. Non riusciva più a chiudere gli occhi senza vedere sempre e solo rosso. La sua mente non riusciva più a reggere. Ma non c’era modo di andarsene, se non da morto.  _

_ Così aveva sospirato, abbracciando forte il ragazzo che amava e dandogli un bacio sulla spalla. Sapeva cosa doveva fare, ma questo non lo rendeva più semplice.  _

_ Non era preparato a una vita senza Louis.  _

_ Allo stesso tempo, però, si sarebbe distrutto se avesse continuato così.  _

_ Era costretto a dire addio all'uomo che amava, a Liam, Niall e Zayn, che erano sempre stati degli amici perfetti, nonostante l'ambiente. Tutti gli altri, però, non gli sarebbero mancati.  _

_ Quel giorno diede il suo ultimo bacio a Louis, quel ragazzo che avrebbe voluto sposare, se solo si fossero conosciuti in un'altra circostanza.  _

_ Quel giorno gli voltò le spalle per sempre, lasciandosi indietro la sua identità. _

_ «In cambio voglio immunità e protezione.» quelle erano state le sue ultime parole da Harry, mentre gli consegnava le punte più alte della loro organizzazione, attento però a non mettere nei guai i suoi amici. «E non toccate Louis Tomlinson.» _

  
  
  


Un rumore ritmico invade le sue orecchie, è fastidioso e lo disturba. Non riesce a capire molto: sa solo di essere sudato e confuso.

Si sente uno straccio. Non si sentiva così da quando ha abbandonato la sua vecchia vita. 

Non riesce ad aprire gli occhi. Ci prova, ma le palpebre sono troppo pesanti. Ha anche sete, tanta. 

Il rumore di fondo diventa sempre più assordante, poi due mani si posano sulle sue spalle. 

«Signor Styles, riesce ad aprire gli occhi?»

È una voce che non conosce, è sicuro di non averla mai sentita prima, altrimenti l’avrebbe ricordata. Decide di ignorarla, mentre cerca il calore di Louis. Bastano pochi secondi però per capire che quello è un letto singolo e che non c’è nessun Louis: tutto quello che sente è il freddo. Un freddo gelido fin dentro le ossa, quello che immagina stia disturbando il suo dormiveglia, perchè in nessun altro luogo qualcuno potrebbe chiamarlo in quel modo. Questo lo fa rilassare e anche i suoni sembrano diventare meno insistenti, così prova semplicemente a riaddormentarsi. È tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, del resto. Non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

«Signor Styles la prego, faccia un cenno se riesce a sentirmi.»

La voce si fa sentire di nuovo e questa volta capisce che non è nessuno scherzo della sua mente. All’improvviso è vigile, si alza di scatto, le iridi ormai spalancate.

«No, no, signor Styles non deve muoversi.»

Guarda la donna che sta cercando di farlo ritornare sdraiato, ma lui sa che non può cedere. Se sa il suo nome, allora è in pericolo. Fa per spingerla via, quando si rende conto di non avere forza e di essere in qualche modo bloccato. Scuote il capo con violenza e le sta per dire che c’è un errore, quando finalmente parla una seconda persona. 

«Harry, calmati.»

E lui si sgonfia improvvisamente come un palloncino. __

Si lascia manovrare come una bambola, mentre la donna lo rimette a letto. Continua a non capire nulla e non ha idea di dove si trovi, ma una cosa la sa.  _ È al sicuro. _

«Aaron.» la voce è roca, mentre chiama l’uomo. È seduto su una sedia in un angolo della stanza ed è per questo che non l’ha visto prima. A sentire il suo nome si avvicina. Gli stringe il polso con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli accarezza i capelli. 

«Hai rischiato grosso, Harry.» gli dice apprensivo e lui sospira, chiudendo gli occhi. Tutte le difese sono andate, come ogni volta che è vicino all’uomo. Si gode quelle carezze che sa essere solo un modo per tranquillizzarlo. 

Va per parlare, ma un colpo di tosse lo interrompe. L’uomo gli passa un bicchiere d’acqua.

«Che è successo?» chiede dopo aver bevuto. Aaron sospira. 

«Speravo potessi dirmelo tu.» 

Harry scuote il capo, sentendo il fianco tirare. Trattiene a stento un fremito di dolore e l'infermiera lo guarda allarmata.

«Hai bisogno di altri antidolorifici?» 

Nega, perché non gli importa. Per quanto non voglia, è abituato e le cicatrici sparse sul suo corpo ne sono una prova. Di solito lui e Louis si ricucivano le ferite a vicenda, che fossero d'arma da fuoco o bianche. Avevano imparato a resistere al dolore in qualsiasi situazione. Doveva solo permettere al suo corpo di riabituarsi. 

«Ti hanno pugnalato.» ricomincia Aaron, indicando lì dove si era ferito. Continua a giocare con i suoi ricci, per evitare che si agiti. 

All'improvviso ricorda tutto. Ricorda Louis. Ricorda il suo sorriso. Ricorda il sangue. 

La domanda gli sorge spontanea:  _ perchè sono ancora vivo?! _

L’uomo sembra leggera nelle sue iridi, perchè con un cenno indica la porta alla donna.

L’infermiera li lascia soli ed è allora che il discorso riprende come se non fosse mai stato interrotto.

«Chi l'ha fatto viene dal tuo passato, o mi sbaglio?» dice e Harry  _ sa  _ che l’avrebbe capito subito. Lo guarda fare qualche passo indietro, solo per avvicinare la sedia al letto. Dopo aver ripreso posto, sospira.

«Hai perso sangue, tanto. Eppure la pugnalata non ha fatto altri danni.» mormora. Ci sta girando intorno e lui sta quasi iniziando a temere la risposta. «Se la coltellata non fosse così dannatamente perfetta, avrei giurato che chi ti ha ferito non sa uccidere.»

Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. Louis è fin troppo bravo a farlo. È sempre stato più bravo di lui. E lui era davvero molto molto bravo. Aaron ride della sua espressione contrariata e gli accarezza la fronte.

«Invece non lo voleva fare. Ti ha colpito in modo da causarti meno danni possibile. Semplicemente non ti vuole morto.» sospira, stringendo tra le dita la radice del naso. Ed eccola. Eccola la conclusione che sa che gli farà male.

«Non è il tuo esecutore, Harry.»

Avrebbe preferito essere morto, piuttosto che ricevere quella secchiata d’acqua gelida. 

Louis si è macchiato del suo stesso peccato. Alla fine, ha fatto il suo stesso errore. 

«Merda.» si lascia scappare e il suo supervisore lo guarda spaventato. 

«È la ferita?»

Scuote la testa, mentre cerca di mettersi in una posizione più comoda. Tutto quel parlare lo sta stancando troppo, ma non può lasciar cadere così la conversazione. 

«Come sai che è del mio passato allora?» chiede e si morde la lingua, perchè se c’è una sola possibilità di coprirgli le spalle deve farlo «Dovrei essere morto, se lo fosse sul serio.»

Aaron sbuffa. Il suo sguardo è abbastanza eloquente, e lui sa esattamente cosa significa quello sguardo.  _ Mi credi così stupido, Harry? _

«Ha chiamato il tuo contatto di emergenza sapendo che gli avrei risposto io perchè non era sicuro di poter chiamare i soccorsi, considerato che sei in un programma testimoni. Questo ci ha permesso di attuare tutti i protocolli del caso.» 

In quel momento capisce di voler strozzare Louis. Se qualcuno degli altri lo scopre… Dio non ci vuole neanche pensare. Non ha niente per dire che non sapeva del suo essere ancora in vita. Ed ecco perché di solito usavano le pistole, per le esecuzioni. Un colpo, veloce e indolore. 

Chiude gli occhi, per allontanarsi da tutto quello. Aaron però, lo segue. Come fa sempre. 

«Chi è stato, Harry?» 

Vuole bene al suo supervisore. Gli vuole bene davvero.

Non pensava che si sarebbe mai potuto affezionare così a una persona che invece avrebbe dovuto disprezzarlo. Ha fatto cose orribili eppure Aaron non gliene ha mai fatta pesare neanche una.

Non l'ha mai giudicato, nonostante i racconti dettagliati che ha dovuto ripetere per le denunce. 

Ed era con lui, in tribunale, a sorreggerlo quando ha dovuto guardare negli occhi i suoi capi e li ha mandati in prigione con le sue testimonianze. Per la vita. 

Sa anche di potersi fidare di lui, lo ha fatto abbastanza da raccontargli perché ha chiesto a tutti di non toccare Louis. 

Però, ha paura. 

«Harry.» 

Il tono è a metà tra un'ammonizione e un'esortazione e sa che se continua così, cederà. 

Perché cede sempre ad Aaron. 

«Non lo metto a verbale, te lo prometto. Ash Benson è morto dissanguato e non abbiamo una pista. Forse una rissa.»

Lo rassicura e gli stringe una mano. 

Harry volta lo sguardo verso il corridoio, notando le due guardie davanti la porta. 

Sa che sono superflue, quella struttura è sicuramente chiusa al pubblico grazie alla sua presenza lì, ma non si è mai cauti abbastanza. 

«È stato Tomlinson, vero?» azzarda allora il suo supervisore, e a lui non resta altro che annuire. 

«Sì. È stato Lou.»

Di nuovo, pensa che avrebbe preferito essere morto. 

  
  


Quando bussano alla porta, il suo primo istinto è andare ad aprire. Si blocca all’istante, quando una vocina nella sua testa gli ricorda che non può. È ancora troppo presto per poter agire senza pensare. 

Sono passate quattro settimane da quando è stato ferito, solo tre da quando ha lasciato l'ospedale. Si è ambientato bene, nel nuovo quartiere e nel nuovo quartiere sembrano tutte brave persone. Ovviamente, non si fida di nessuno, anche se Aaron ha già controllato le loro fedine penali e il loro passato per sicurezza. Dopo quello che è successo, in fondo, è il minimo che possono fare. Gli dispiace dover ficcanasare nella loro vita, soprattutto quando lui nasconde crimini orribili, ma se vuole rimanere in vita deve farlo. 

E questa volta lui  _ deve  _ rimanere in vita, lo deve a Louis. 

Così, dopo aver preso un bel respiro, agisce come concordato in questi casi. 

«Aaron, hanno bussato.» dice ad alta voce e appena lo vede scendere le scale, si allonta in cucina.

Evitano che sia lui ad aprire la porta e non fanno entrare nessuno che non fosse nei fascicoli che gli ha dato la centrale. Di nuovo, la prudenza non è mai troppa. 

Questo è uno dei motivi per cui i piani alti hanno deciso di farlo convivere con il suo supervisore, così da poterlo proteggere meglio, almeno nel primo periodo. 

Nessuno nel quartiere sembra aver sospettato qualcosa, sul suo passato si intende. Sa che la maggior parte delle persone non si sono bevute il “siamo amici di vecchia data, ci siamo trasferiti per lavoro”, ma pensano che sia una scusa per coprire la loro relazione. Fino a quando la sua terza identità non è compromessa, accetta anche che la gente lo creda in una storia con Aaron. 

Terza identità, ancora gli fa strano pensarci. Sa che hanno fatto un funerale per Ash - più per proteggere Louis che lui stesso- e l’amico gli ha detto che c’erano tutti quelli che conosceva lì. Gli dispiace aver lasciato quel posto, ma sa anche che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Certo, pensava che lo avrebbe lasciato da morto, ma la sostanza è la stessa. 

È felice di non aver permesso a nessuno di legarsi troppo lui, almeno nessuno adesso piange il suo finto decesso, mentre lui si gode la sua nuova villetta e il giardino pieno di camelie. 

Purtroppo, ci sono anche dei lati negativi. Il primo, è che il suo supervisore gli ha vietato di utilizzare nomi simili al suo o al soprannome che tanto ama, quindi adesso si trova a doversi girare quando utilizzano uno scialbissimo Reed. Lo odia, ma non ci può fare nulla. Ha dovuto accettarlo quando ha supplicato tutti di lasciare ad Aaron il suo ruolo.

Il secondo, è proprio la perenne apprensione del suo amico. Per la prima settimana lo ha lasciato a malapena uscire di casa, con la scusa della ferita: non lo ha fatto neanche stare troppo tempo in giardino, a curare i fiori, per evitare che qualcuno lo veda dolorante senza poter dare una spiegazione valida.

Quando ha finalmente levato i punti e Aaron non ha potuto più giocare quella carta, o usciva con lui o controllava a vista tutti i suoi spostamenti - anche quando usciva a prendere la posta. Lui ha ceduto ai controlli solo dopo avergli strappato la promessa di tenerlo aggiornato su tutto quello che riguarda Louis Tomlinson. Non è molto, ma è l’unico modo per sapere se è vivo.

In quel momento però, si sta un po’ pentendo di quella scelta: è appena riuscito a convincerlo a farlo andare da solo a fare la spesa e se dietro la porta di ingresso c’è qualcuno di cui Aaron non sa vita, morte e miracoli, tutti i suoi sforzi saranno vanificati. 

Si nasconde dietro un muro in cucina, abbastanza lontano da non essere visto, ma abbastanza vicino da capire cosa sta succedendo.

Il suo supervisore aspetta di vederlo al sicuro, poi apre, la pistola nascosta dietro la schiena.

Spera solo che tutto quello sia superfluo, e che sia solo la loro vicina a chiedere qualcosa. Spera di non dover giustificare l’ansia che gli blocca il respiro, il cuore che scalpita nel suo petto. Per una volta, spera di sbagliarsi.

«Mi scusi, ci conosciamo?» 

È Aaron il primo a parlare e Harry si sente morire. Sa che ci sono tantissime motivazioni per cui uno sconosciuto possa bussare alla loro porta, lo sa davvero. Ma lui è in fuga ed è innamorato, quindi riesce solo a preoccuparsi. Se lo hanno trovato, significa che Louis è quasi sicuramente morto. Per colpa sua. 

Non sente la risposta alla domanda, ma riesce a vedere l'amico rilassarsi. Per lo meno adesso non è pronto a prendere la pistola, ed è un buon segno. Eppure non si sposta. 

Non lo conosce, non ha idea di chi sia. Questo invece non è affatto buono.

«Scusa, ti inviterei a entrare ma sto per uscire. Magari la prossima volta.» 

Aaron si congeda così, aspetta la replica del visitatore e di vederlo andare via, poi chiude la porta. In mano tiene una busta decorata. 

Lui aspetta che l’uomo lo raggiunga in cucina e solo in quel momento si stacca dal muro a cui si era appoggiato.

«Chi era?» 

Il suo supervisore posa tutto sul tavolo, compreso l’arma, e gli stringe la spalla, come a tranquillizzarlo. Lo ringrazia con gli occhi e finalmente riprende a respirare correttamente. 

«Sembra sia nuovo, non è nei fascicoli, però. Più tardi chiamo in centrale e chiedo informazioni per sicurezza.» gli spiega, mentre posa la pistola sul tavolo. «Nel frattempo, ci ha regalato una crostata, marmellata di gelsi. Non credo di averla mai assaggiata.»

È in quel momento che sa di essersi rilassato troppo presto. Quella crostata è la sua preferita ed è fin troppo particolare per essere una coincidenza.

Scatta verso il tavolo, svuota la busta. Spera fino all'ultimo di sbagliarsi, ma trova solo la conferma di quello che in realtà sospetta dall'inizio. Lo hanno trovato. 

«Merda.»

Tra le dita stringe una collana. È l’ultimo regalo che ha fatto prima di tradire e nessuno, a parte la persona a cui era destinato, ne sa il significato.

«Non c'è bisogno di chiedere. So chi è.» la voce trema mentre lo dice, nonostante i suoi sforzi. I suoi polmoni bruciano, ma lui cerca di non farci caso. Deve rimanere lucido. 

Aaron lo guarda improvvisamente più vigile, lui invece vuole solo svegliarsi e capire che è tutto un sogno.

«Ed è un bene o un male?»

Harry lo guarda con gli occhi pieni di scuse: non lo sa. È passato troppo tempo per riconoscere le sue intenzioni, quindi lui si prepara al peggio. 

«Chiamo in centrale»

Fa un cenno distratto all'amico, mentre lascia scivolare tra le dita la collana, perso tra i suoi pensieri.

Ha bisogno di avere risposte, ha bisogno di conoscere, e c'è una solo modo per farlo. L’unico, che per ironia della sorte, è costretto a non contemplare.

Aaron torna al suo fianco dopo un minuto, gli stringe il braccio e sospira apprensivo.

«Non rispondono.» 

È strano, sembra preparato a una tempesta che Harry non vede arrivare. Non subito per lo meno. All’inizio non realizza che se la centrale non risponde loro non avranno informazioni. È tranquillo, guarda Aaron e accenna un sorriso. 

«Riprova tra qualche minuto.» gli suggerisce. 

Torna a guardare davanti a sè e a malapena recepisce i movimenti dell’agente. Sa che si è spostato, ma non riesce a identificare in quale punto della stanza sia. In compenso, sente gli squilli di una chiamata in corso. Quando però questa si interrompe, sostituita dalla segreteria, qualcosa dentro di lui si rompe. 

«Dimmi che sai cosa sta succedendo, ti prego.»

Ad accogliere la sua domanda però c’è solo il silenzio, e questo non fa che amplificare le sue emozioni. Per un attimo, rimpiange il vecchio se stesso: quando era ancora un killer spietato, era abituato a mantenere a bada le sue preoccupazioni, a lavorare sotto pressione senza risentirne, ma quel tempo ormai è passato ampiamente. Adesso è spinto dall’impazienza. 

Parte una terza chiamata per la centrale e quando anche quella viene dirottata, si avvicina al suo supervisore. 

«Devo andare a cercarlo.» dice ed è già pronto ad allontanarsi, quando Aaron lo blocca e lo inchioda sul posto con lo sguardo. 

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte.» scandisce parola per parola, mentre gli stringe il polso, così da non farlo fuggire. Sa che Harry sarebbe capace di bussare porta per porta pur di trovarlo e loro non possono permetterselo «Non posso farti rischiare..» 

«Aaron, devo.»

Non aggiunge altro perchè sa benissimo che si può leggere nei suoi occhi.  _ Per favore, ho bisogno di sapere come sta Lou.  _ L’agente però, ignora quella sua tacita preghiera. 

«No. Piuttosto, devi dirmi chi è.»

Deglutisce. Non è ancora pronto a dirlo ad alta voce, perchè sa che la risposta non piacerà nè a lui, nè ai suoi superiori. 

«Niall Horan. Era il nostro… è il loro informatico.» risponde sottovoce, mentre l’altro lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Avevate un hacker di cui non ci hai mai parlato?» 

«Vi ho dato quelli che volevate!» si difende da quella velata accusa. È vero, parlare di Niall tempo prima avrebbe giovato alle indagini e allo smantellamento dell’organizzazione, lo sa. Sa anche che avrebbe aumentato notevolmente la sua aspettativa di vita, ma non poteva farlo. Non con Niall.

«Era un tuo amico, quindi.» conclude l’altro e Harry si da dell’idiota. Avrebbe dovuto capire che Aaron voleva sapere perchè aveva taciuto quelle informazioni così importanti e non per rinfacciarglielo il prima possibile - cosa che sa che farà - ma per capire come agire. Trovare un indizio che possa salvargli la vita. Non è sicuro che ci riuscirà. 

«Sì.» 

«Sai che proprio per questo potrebbe essere una trappola?» 

Annuisce. Per quanto gli possa fare male, lo sa. E anzi, è abbastanza convinto che lo sia. 

«Proprio per questo devo andare. C'è un solo modo per finire tutto questo.» mormora e tiene il capo chino per non vedere la disapprovazione sul volto dell'altro. «Nessuno incolperà te per come andrà a finire.»

Aaron lo ignora, si avvicina al tavolo per riprendere la pistola. La guarda per qualche secondo, prima di alzare i suoi occhi e costringerlo a fare lo stesso.

«Io mi incolperei.» afferma e prima che il ragazzo possa controbattere guarda le scale. «In camera ho una seconda pistola. Valla a prendere.» 

A sentire quelle parole, Harry lo guarda sconvolto. Lui non può toccare niente di tutto quello, è scritto nell’accordo che hanno stipulato il giorno in cui ha tradito, e non vuole disobbedire.

«Sanders, non puoi darmi una pistola.» gli ricorda quindi, ma l’altro lo guarda scocciato.

«Non posso neanche rischiare la nostra vita. Muoviti, Styles, ho bisogno di sapere che tu possa difenderti da solo.»

Non sapendo cosa ribattere, fa come gli viene chiesto. Anche perchè capisce davvero quello che intende l’amico, anche se vorrebbe non fosse così. 

Riprendere in mano un’arma è strano e non solo perchè teoricamente sta infrangendo la leggere. Lo riporta indietro nel tempo, quando tutto quello gli dava ancora un senso di potere. Adesso invece, non sente niente. Non sente nostalgia, non sente euforia. Adesso, l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare è lasciarla. 

Però, nonostante tutto, non può farlo. Aaron sta rischiando per lui e non ha intenzione di metterlo in pericolo più di quanto non sta facendo. Per quanto sia un bravo agente, non può coprire entrambi e in nessuno universo gli permetterà di sacrificarsi per lui.

«Sono pronto.»

E anche se in realtà non lo è, deve esserlo. Aaron fa finta di credergli e lui ringrazia qualunque divinità esistente. Non vuole dirlo a voce alta, ma ha paura. E non per quello che gli potrebbe succedere e stranamente, neanche per quello che potrà scoprire. Ha paura però di dover fare del male a Niall, ecco, quello non potrebbe mai perdonarselo. 

Quando bussano alla sua porta, l'irlandese apre in pochi secondi. 

Ha un sorriso enorme sul volto e gli occhi brillano alla luce del sole. 

Harry crede di sentirsi male, perché quei quattro anni sembrano non averlo mai cambiato. 

Sembra molto più rilassato di loro, e questo lo nota anche lui. 

«Siete un po’ troppo rigidi per una visita al nuovo vicino.» commenta, storcendo il naso, ma poi torna tranquillo e si fa da parte «Prego, entrate.» 

«Non siamo in vena di scherzi.» 

La risposta di Aaron è aggressiva, mentre le dita sfiorano il calcio della pistola. Harry lo guarda implorante, prima di tornare a dare attenzioni al giovane sulla porta che non sembra affatto preoccupato dalla piega che sta prendendo la conversazione. 

«Non lo è, agente Sanders. Se lo fosse stato avrei avvelenato la crostata.» si lascia andare a una lieve risata, prima di guardare il suo amico di vecchia data «E poi io non saprei fare del male neanche a una mosca, o sbaglio,  _ Reed _ ?» 

Dopo un primo momento di esitazione annuisce, ma sa che questo non tranquillizzerà il suo supervisore. Anche perchè le sue informazioni sono comunque datate. Potrebbe anche aver imparato finalmente a maneggiare un’arma e lui non lo saprebbe.

«Forse tu no, ma potresti non essere solo.»

Niall però sorvola su quell’accusa e guarda entrambi negli occhi.

«Sono un semplice vicino, fidatevi.»

Prima che l’agente possa fare qualcosa, Harry cede. Gli posa una mano sul polso ed entra per primo, causando un enorme sorriso sul volto dell’irlandese. Non si aspetta l’abbraccio che segue, una volta lontani da occhi indiscreti, ma non può dire che gli dispiace. Stringe il suo amico con altrettanto trasporto e giura che non sta piangendo. Come Niall non sta bagnando la sua maglietta, del resto. 

«Non pensavo ti avrei mai rivisto, Hazza.»

«Anche io.» ammette e a quel punto sciolgono la stretta, ma Niall non lo lascia andare del tutto. Preferisce tenerlo vicino a sè, e Harry crede di sapere il motivo.

«Ci ho sempre sperato, però.»

E la verità è che l’ha sempre sperato anche lui, ma non lo dice: è sempre stato un libro aperto per l’amico. Invece guarda il suo supervisore, che se potesse lo incenerirebbe sul posto. Sa che non dirà nulla, adesso, ma si prepara già alla strigliata che avrà appena saranno di nuovo soli. Per fortuna, Niall decide che è il momento di tirarlo fuori dai guai.

«Agente Sanders, credo di dovermi presentare ufficialmente.» dice, facendo un passo avanti e tendendogli la mano «Niall Horan.»

«Aaron Sanders, come evidentemente già sa.» risponde e non sembra più essere sul piede di guerra come poco prima. Continua a rimanere in allerta, comunque, mentre fa vagare lo sguardo per le varie stanze e sulle scale. 

«Siamo soli, agente. Anche perchè altrimenti il qui presente Reed sarebbe già morto.» 

Ha il solito tono scherzoso, ma nessuno può ignorare il fondo di verità che c'è sotto, soprattutto non quando usa il nome della sua identità. 

«A proposito. Sono contento che tu sia ancora vivo, Harry.» 

Gli tocca le fossette, come era solito fare da ragazzi, ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere.

«Penso di dover ringraziare anche te per questo, o mi sbaglio?» 

Harry lo chiede subito dopo e oh. Non crede di aver mai visto Niall arrossire. 

«Non hai idea di quanto io abbia sudato a tenerti nascosto per tutto questo tempo.» ridacchia l'irlandese «Ho usato tutte le scuse possibili e immaginabili, a un certo punto ho detto che avevano cambiato il sistema di sicurezza. E usano lo stesso da dieci anni.»

Harry rende conto in quel momento che quel ragazzo gli è mancato come l'aria. Improvvisamente si sente fortunato. È sempre stato un meraviglioso amico, ma pensava di averlo perso quel giorno in cui aveva voltato pagina. Invece, lui è rimasto e ha rischiato per proteggerlo. 

Si chiede quanti debiti ha contratto, senza saperlo, considerato che è già a due. 

Aaron a quel punto li interrompe con un colpo di tosse ed entrambi capiscono che è arrivato il momento di tornare alla realtà. 

Prendono posto sul divano, cercando di stare quanto più vicini possibili. Il silenzio diventa ingombrante in poco tempo. Ci sono troppi non detti, troppe domande senza risposta e lui non sa neanche da dove iniziare. 

Guarda Aaron, supplicandolo di aiutarlo a districare i suoi pensieri, ma lui non lo fa. Probabilmente si sta vendicando per la sua avventatezza. Di nuovo, Niall decide di rendergli tutto meno difficile. 

«Hai intenzione di dire qualcosa, Harold?» 

«Che ci fai qui, Nialler?» chiede quindi, dopo aver racimolato abbastanza coraggio. 

L'irlandese si lascia scappare un sorrisetto divertito. 

«Perché qui vendono la marmellata di gelsi.»

Di nuovo, a Harry sembra di essere tornati nel passato, quando le sue mani prudevano tanto era la voglia di strozzarlo. Di solito, in quei momenti, finivano abbracciati a ripetersi il loro reciproco amore - platonico, ovviamente. Altrimenti Louis avrebbe ucciso entrambi. 

Non è sicuro però che possa andare così, questa volta. Anche perché Aaron sta per avere un crollo nervoso. 

«Nì, sono serio.» gli dice quindi, e il sorriso divertito dell'irlandese si spegne. Sa ancora essere serio quando vuole, quindi. 

«Non sono una minaccia, vi basta?» 

E ovviamente no, non basta, ma l'agente Sanders capisce che non avranno più di quello, quindi dovrà per forza essere sufficiente. 

Una volta preso coscienza di ciò, decide che è il momento di andarsene e parlare da solo con Harry. Gli fa un cenno veloce, che l'altro capisce al volo, e inizia ad alzarsi. 

Harry non è davvero felice di lasciare Niall, ma sa che deve. Spera solo di vederlo più spesso adesso. 

Lo abbraccia stretto e l'irlandese ne approfitta. 

«Chiedimelo, Hazza.» gli sussurra all'orecchio, ed è in quel momento che lui cede. 

Ha cercato di tenere nascosto tutto quello, di tenere a bada la sua preoccupazione. A quanto pare non ci è riuscito - o forse Niall lo conosce fin troppo bene. 

«Come sta?» 

Niall sorride e gli tocca di nuovo le fossette. 

«È vivo, se è quello che vuoi sapere.»

E a lui va bene così. 

  
  


Tornati a casa, lui e Aaron hanno discusso. Niente di eccessivo, in realtà. Come aveva immaginato, il suo supervisore lo ha rimproverato per la sua incoscienza. Non senza ragione, ovviamente. Gli ha ricordato che già due volte è stato risparmiato e che non riuscirà a proteggerlo se ogni volta che torna qualcuno del suo passato si comporta così. 

Lui ha chinato il capo e gli ha chiesto scusa, promettendogli di non farlo mai più. Solo a quel punto l'uomo gli ha sorriso, dicendo che era contento per lui.

Quella sera hanno cenato con la crostata, il mattino dopo erano da Niall per ringraziarlo e fargli complimenti. 

È stato inaspettato, perché Harry non pensava gli avrebbe permesso di vedere l'irlandese con grande frequenza. Invece Aaron, dopo le prime rimostranze, ha accettato quella frequentazione. 

A volte si chiede se la centrale sa quello che sta succedendo, se hanno intenzione di arrestarlo, ma non ne parla con l'uomo. Non è sicuro di voler sapere. 

L'unica cosa che sa è che è sereno come non lo è stato da tanto. Riavere Niall indietro è una benedizione. Passano tantissimo tempo insieme ed è bello, soprattutto perchè si rende conto che in realtà niente è cambiato. Adesso ha riempito quei quattro anni di vuoto con tutto quello che gli ha raccontato Niall.

Non gli fa pesare il tradimento, anzi, un giorno si è persino lasciato scappare che era il momento che qualcuno tirasse fuori le palle per farlo.

«Stasera siete a cena da me.» 

Harry sussulta per la sorpresa, quando sente la sua voce. Sono in giardino, perchè sta approfittando delle belle giornate per curare le piante che hanno lì. Niall l’ha raggiunto già da un’ora, gli si è seduto a fianco, in silenzio, al punto che dopo poco, si è dimenticato della sua presenza. Fino ad adesso, per lo meno. 

«Devo chiedere ad Aaron.» gli ricorda, quindi. Da dopo la strigliata, cerca in tutti i modi di rendere il compito dell’amico più facile. Lo avverte ovunque va e cerca di non uscire mai da solo. Si chiede quando finalmente la centrare gli darà del tempo libero, visto che è un mese e mezzo che il suo supervisore vive in funzione sua. Probabilmente, appena la situazione si sarà stabilità, ma ha paura che non succederà presto e lui vuole davvero che l’uomo abbia del tempo per sè. 

«Nah, ci ho già parlato io.» 

Niall gli sorride e lui ricambia all’istante, poi prende una delle camelie bianche cadute per terra e gliela posa sulla coscia. Ascolta la risata dell’irlandese perdersi nel vialetto, prima di parlare.

«Devo portare qualcosa?» 

«No, tranquillo.» gli risponde, prima di alzarsi. «Vado a prepare, ci vediamo più tardi  _ Reed _ . E fatti bello!» lo prende in giro. Gli da un bacio sulla guancia, poi si allontana verso casa sua. Ancora una volta, Harry è grato di averlo sempre intorno. 

Finisce di sistemare il giardino, poi rientra in casa. 

Aaron è al computer, probabilmente sta scrivendo qualche relazione. Si sente quasi in colpa a disturbarlo, ma vuole accertarsi che Niall non voglia farlo finire dei guai, gli manca solo un supervisore arrabbiato perchè non lo prende in considerazione. 

«Hai davvero confermato a Niall per stasera?» gli chiede. L’uomo alza per un attimo lo sguardo dalla tastiera e annuisce, poi torna a concentrarsi sul lavoro. 

Harry non ha bisogno di sapere altro, così sale in camera sua e inizia a suonare la chitarra, per ingannare il tempo fino a quando non dovrà prepararsi per uscire.

Probabilmente ci riesce fin troppo bene, perchè quando Aaron bussa alla porta sono già passate due ore e lui è probabilmente in ritardo.

Posa la sua amata Beth, poi va a farsi una doccia veloce. Nonostante quanto detto dal suo amico, non pensa davvero di farsi bello. Prende le prime cose che gli capitano dall’armadio e una bandana per tenere legati i capelli, ormai troppo lunghi. Vorrebbe tagliarseli di nuovo, ma Reed li porta lunghi, a differenza di Ash.

«Sono pronto!» avverte, appena finisce di vestirsi. 

Aaron è già davanti la porta, quando lui scende le scale. E lo sta anche guardando storto. 

Gli regala la migliore espressione angelica che riesce a fare e quando l’altro rotea gli occhi lui sa di aver vinto.

Quando arrivano da Niall, l’irlandese li sta aspettando appoggiato allo stipite della porta di ingresso. 

«Vi stavo dando per dispersi.» li prende in giro e Harry non può dirsi sorpreso quando il suo supervisore lo indica per addossargli la colpa. Sbuffa, ma non protesta. 

Piuttosto, sposta il padrone di casa dalla soglia ed entra. Gli altri due lo seguono, rimanendo dietro di lui. Non è una cosa a cui in realtà fa caso, perchè è subito distratto dalla tavola. Niall ha apparecchiato nella sala da pranzo, cosa che non ha mai fatto, e ci sono piatti in più.

«Aspettiamo qualcun altro?» chiede quindi, voltandosi verso l’ingresso, dove si sono fermati gli altri due. 

Non si aspetta, però, quello che succede subito dopo. Due braccia gli circondano il collo, mentre delle labbra si avvicinano al suo orecchio, una voce gli accarezza la pelle.

«Secondo te,  _ my love _ ?» 

Il suo corpo trema, e lui non è sicuro di riuscire a controllarlo. In realtà, in quel momento non è sicuro di riuscire a fare niente. Guarda Aaron, sicuro di finire dei guai, ma per la prima volta vede un sorriso vero sul suo volto, e non quel mezzo sorrisetto che fa di solito. 

Svariate lacrime iniziano a bagnargli le guance e lui non ha intenzione di fermarlo, mentre quelle braccia lo portano stretto all’uomo dietro di lui. 

«Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, Haz?» scherza, senza lasciarlo andare e lui scoppia a ridere. Si sente totalmente sopraffatto e potrebbe svenire a breve, anche se cercherà di impedirlo con tutte le sue forze. Louis non insite nel ricevere una risposta, si limita a lasciargli un paio di baci sulla guancia, sotto gli occhi divertiti dei suoi amici. 

Non fa in tempo a calmarsi, che la sua schiena diventa improvvisamente più pesante e la sua vista viene invasa da tatuaggi. 

«O mio Dio.» mormora, quando riconosce quelli di Zayn. Per un attimo, pensa che sia tutto un sogno, ma quando Liam chiama il suo nome, capisce che non lo è.

È tutto vero e lui non riesce a crederci. 

A quel punto inizia a singhiozzare, e più cerca di tranquillizzarsi, più continua a piangere, mentre si gira per riuscire ad abbracciare tutti e tre. Sa che Niall lo sta in giro per la sua reazione poco composta - giustamente non è lui quello che nel giro di una settimana ha ritrovato i suoi migliori amici, dopo aver pensato per quattro anni che non li avrebbe rivisti mai più. Non è lui a dover reggere quell’emozione. 

Dio, è la sorpresa più bella che abbia mai ricevuto e si deve davvero ricordare di ringraziare Aaron e Niall per averlo reso possibile. 

Non ha idea di quanto rimangano in quel modo, sa solo che a un certo punto si è unito anche l’irlandese e lui non potrebbe essere più felici. 

Quando si allontanano, lui si volta verso Aaron rimasto in disparte.

«È tutto vero?» gli chiede. L’uomo annuisce, poi si avvicina a loro. I ragazzi diventano improvvisamente più rigidi e Harry sa che potrebbe tranquillizzarli in pochi secondi. Se ha permesso tutto questo, significa che va bene non solo a lui, ma anche alla centrale. Eppure non lo fa, preferisce di gran lunga godersi lo spettacolo.

«Benvenuti. Io sono l’agente Sanders.» si presenta l’uomo.

Il primo a esporsi è Louis, gli stringe la mano e abbozza un sorriso. È evidente il modo in cui cerca di apparire calmo senza realmente riuscirci.

«È un piacere conoscerla, finalmente. Io sono Louis Tomlinson.»

«Oh, lo so. Harry mi ha mostrato tantissime vostre foto.» 

«Aaron!» lo riprende, per cercare di salvare quel minimo di dignità che non ha più, considerato come è arrossito.

«Scusa, ma doveva saperlo.» gli risponde l’uomo, divertito, prima di dedicare la sua attenzione agli altri due ragazzi. 

Harry ha davvero paura che il suo supervisore possa sputtanarlo più di quanto già non ha fatto - e di materiale ne ha fin troppo.

«Dovremmo mangiare, prima che la cena si raffreddi, vero Niall?» chiede quindi, nella speranza di distrarre tutti, anche se non è molto convinto di farcela. Sorprendentemente, però, l’irlandese annuisce e intima a tutti di prendere posto. 

Harry finisce tra Zayn e Louis, che gli stringe una mano. Di fronte a lui, invece, si siede Liam.

Sa che gli altri due stanno facendo un passo indietro per permettergli di realizzare che sono davvero lì, che sono di nuovo riuniti.  _ Il suo sangue è lì, con lui. _

È tutto così surreale, Harry si chiede cosa ha fatto per meritarselo. È a questo che pensa durante tutta la cena, mentre scherzano e ridono come se quei quattro anni non ci fossero mai stati. Ha fatto cose orribili, nella sua vita, ha minacciato, ha ucciso, le sue mani sono piene di sangue: a quest’ora dovrebbe star scontando i suoi peccati, invece è lì con la sua famiglia, ed è felice. Dannatamente felice. 

I suoi sorrisi arrivano finalmente agli occhi, le sue iridi verdi brillano quando sente le squallide battute che i ragazzi erano soliti fare e che gli erano mancate ogni singolo giorno della sua vita. 

Nessuno di loro accenna all’organizzazione, preferiscono parlare di quanto si sono mancati e di quanto siano grati per essersi ritrovati. 

Louis non usa il suo nome di battesimo neanche una volta, preferendo utilizzare invece il soprannome che li ha sempre contraddistinti, e Harry sa che anche lui sta faticando a realizzare. 

Non si rendono neanche conto di essere arrivati alla fine del pasto fino a quando Niall non posa davanti a tutti loro una fetta di crostata. 

«Nialler, mi stai viziando troppo.» lo avverte, ma l’irlandese si limita a sorridere. 

«Devo recuperare quattro anni in cui non ho potuto farlo, Hazza.»

Scoppiano a ridere tutti insieme ed è in quel momento che Harry lo nota:  _ si sente a casa. _ Louis sembra intuire i suoi pensieri, perchè gli sorride dolce e intreccia le loro dita, prima di lasciare un bacio sulle sue nocche.

«Ragazzi, credo sia il momento.»

Aaron spezza l’atmosfera con il suo perfetto tempismo, trasformando il suo senso di appartenenza in panico. Per tutto il tempo ha ignorato il loro passato, ma la realtà torna prepotentemente in campo: sono un gruppo di criminali e Aaron è un agente speciale. Quando lo realizza, riesce a vedere un solo finale per quella serata, e non gli piace per nulla. 

«Devi portarli in centrale?» azzarda e l’uomo lo guarda sorpreso, e ci mette qualche secondo prima di capire cosa intende. A quel punto però, scoppia a ridere. 

«Harold, lento come sempre.» è Zayn a rispondergli, ma ha un sorriso dolcissimo sul volto «Parlava di dare a voi due piccioncini abbastanza privacy per parlare.» chiarisce e solo a quel punto Harry riprende a respirare, mentre gli altri quattro non fanno nulla per dissimulare il fatto che lo stanno prendendo in giro. Accetta volentieri anche quello, però, se significa non vederli andare via di nuovo. 

Li ringrazia a voce bassa e li osserva mentre entrano in cucina, almeno fino a quando non chiudono la porta. A quel punto, Louis reclama la sua attenzione, e gli fa cenno di spostarsi sul divano per stare più comodi. 

«Finalmente soli.» dice, prima di congiungere le loro labbra.

Harry mentirebbe se dicesse che non stava aspettando questo momento da quando ha avuto le sue braccia intorno al collo. 

Il bacio è lento, dolce, ed è tutto quello che può desiderare. Sa di parole non dette e rimpianti, ma anche di promesse e futuro. Ancora di più, però, sa di amore. 

Quando si staccano, lo abbraccia, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del suo collo e Louis ride, accarezzandogli i capelli. 

«Sei diventato sentimentale, Haz.» gli dice, quando sente una lacrima bagnargli la pelle. 

«Taci, Lou.» 

«Non chiedi perché siamo qui?» chiede, costringendolo ad alzare il volto. Gli lascia un leggero bacio a stampo, poi lo lascia rispondere. 

«Me lo dirai o divagherai come Niall?» 

«Te lo dirò.» promette, e Harry abbozza un sorriso. 

«Perché siete qui?» chiede.

«Cercherò di essere breve. Quando ci siamo visti l'ultima volta, potrei averti mentito. Ricordi, ti ho detto che stavamo bene, ed era vero. L'organizzazione però… Dopo la tua soffiata è diventata un enorme casino.» inizia a spiegare Louis e il riccio sta per scusarsi, quando lui lo blocca con un cenno della mano. «In realtà lo era diventata già da prima, ma non lo sapevamo. Quando hanno arrestato Theo e Levin, abbiamo scoperto tutta la merda che ci stavano nascondendo e abbiamo capito che era il momento di finirla e andare avanti.» 

Non scende nei particolari, perché per fortuna tutte le cose orribili che volevano fare i loro capi erano rimaste fantasie grazie al tradimento di Harry. Di questo non gli sarà mai abbastanza grato, considerato che Levin voleva fargli uccidere degli innocenti. 

«Però siccome non abbiamo tendenze suicide, a differenza tua, abbiamo fatto le cose per bene. In questi anni abbiamo cercato di mantenere alta la fiducia nel nostro gruppo, nel mentre però collaboravamo per smantellare tutto. È stato facile coprire il nostro operato, credevano che l’aver perso i nostri capi ha reso tutti più disattenti. Dopotutto era normale essere allo sbando, senza chi ci ha guidato per anni, no?» continua e Harry annuisce, imbarazzato.

«È colpa mia.» ammette e il ragazzo dagli occhi blu minimizza con una mano. Sa cosa sta pensando, tutti sapevano che quegli arresti erano a causa sua, ma non era quello che intendeva. «Volevano iniziare dal basso, per mettervi pressione. Io gli ho risposto di iniziare da loro, così da far subentrare il caos.» spiega quindi, e si morde il labbro. È arrivato il momento di mettere tutte le carte in tavola, a quanto pare. «In realtà li avevo sentiti parlare di antrace e non potevo permetterlo. Non vi ho coinvolto perchè non volevo mettervi in pericolo.» ammette insicuro. Louis però non lo guarda con rimprovero, come invece si aspettava, anzi. Lo guarda con orgoglio e Harry si sente finalmente leggero. 

«Sei la persona migliore che conosca, Haz.» dice, prima di baciarlo per l’ennesima volta «Comunque, adesso non dobbiamo più preoccuparcene: l’organizzazione non esiste più. È finita Haz.» scandisce bene le parole, per farglierle entrare in testa, ma l’altro scuote la testa, incredulo.

«Non può essere.» risponde prima ancora di riuscire a processare l’informazione. È sempre stato convinto che non avrebbe mai visto quel giorno e davvero, non è mai stat0 così felice di sbagliarsi «Voi siete qui per restare, non riesco a crederci.»

Louis lo guarda intenerito. A tratti non ci ha creduto neanche lui. Eppure le settimane passate tra le denunce e le deposizioni per il tribunale sono una prova abbastanza grande per crederci. La settimana passata in attesa di ricevere il via libera di Sanders è una prova abbastanza grande per crederci. 

«È tutto vero Haz. Abbiamo accelerato nell’ultimo mese e alla fine ci siamo riusciti. Niente più identità false, sei libero. Siamo liberi.» e per la prima volta in tutta la serata, la sua voce crolla sotto il peso dell’emozione. La reazione di Harry non è per nulla pacata: gli salta addosso, stringendolo tanto da fargli male, ma non gli interessa. Quello che non ha mai neanche osato sperare è diventato realtà senza che lui lo sapesse, quindi sì, ha il diritto di essere irruento. 

Louis ride sotto le sue attenzioni e per un attimo, uno solo, entrambi si sentono di nuovo adolescenti, quando ancora quel mondo non gli apparteneva e loro madri faticavano per tenerli lontani anche solo per un secondo. E la verità è che nonostante tutto, non sono cambiati.

Il più piccolo inizia a baciargli ogni singolo lembo di pelle che riesce a raggiungere e smette solo quando l’altro inizia ad agitarsi troppo per poter davvero continuare. 

Sa che si dovrebbe calmare e che le spiegazioni non sono finite: dovrebbe chiedere in cosa consistono i loro accordi e dovrebbe parlare con Aaron per capire se davvero può lasciare andare Reed e tornare a essere Harry Styles, ma non vuole farlo. Ci sarà tempo per capire come hanno fatto, adesso vuole solo godersi il momento. 

Ha appena chiuso il capitolo più brutto della sua intera esistenza e davvero, non ha intenzione di contenersi per ricevere delle stupide delucidazioni. Ha una vita intera per farlo. Una vita intera con Louis. Okay, sente di poter morire felice. 

«Haz.» lo richiama il più grande «Devo chiederti scusa.» dice, mentre sfiora con le dita la cicatrice coperta. 

Harry lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato e lui sospira. 

«Sai, quando ti ho visto al bar… Io volevo solo avvicinarmi a te, baciarti, dirti che il tempo non aveva cambiato nulla e che non me ne fregava nulla del tuo tradimento, perchè quella vita non ha mai fatto per te, e che sei bello anche senza i tuoi ricci. Eppure non ho potuto e... io ti ho fatto del male Haz.» mormora. Il più piccolo stringe la sua mano per dargli forza e lui lo ringrazia con lo sguardo. In questo mese, ogni volta che ha chiuso gli occhi rivede il sangue di Harry sulle sue mani, ogni notte rivive la scena come se fosse un sogno e ogni volta finiva peggio della precedente. Sapeva fin dall’inizio che il ragazzo non sarebbe morto, ovviamente, ma ripensarci gli fa sempre male «E non volevo, ma la loro fiducia aveva iniziato a vacillare, mi era stato un ultimatum. O io, o loro. Ho dovuto farlo per proteggerti.»

«Lo sapevo, Lou.» sorride Harry «Lo sapevo fin da quando in ospedale ho realizzato di essere vivo dopo quello che era successo.» 

«Hai davvero creduto che avessi potuto ucciderti, però.»

Louis mette su un piccolo broncio che lui si diverte a baciare via.

«A mia discolpa pensavo mi odiassi. O almeno, se fossi stato in te mi sarei odiato un bel po’.» ridacchia, seguito subito dopo dal più grande. 

«Non avrei mai potuto farlo, Haz. Non nego di esserci rimasto male, ma sapevo che era il meglio per te.» dice imbarazzato e Harry giura che se Louis continua a guardarlo in quel modo si scioglierà, tanto è disarmante il ragazzo che ama. 

Così decide di accoccolarsi contro il suo petto e sospira felice quando sente i loro cuori battere all’unisono. 

«Non sei l’unico che voleva un bacio, in quel bar.» gli dice e quando sente l’altro trattenere il fiato per qualche secondo, sa di non dover aggiungere altro. Del resto, non sono cambiati, non davvero: riescono ancora a capirsi senza parlare. Per questo non dovrebbe essere sorpreso quando l’altro parla di nuovo, ma Louis ha sempre avuto il vizio di lasciarlo senza parole.

«Mi canti qualcosa, Haz?»

Quando alza lo sguardo sconvolto, il più grande ha il sorriso più dolce che gli abbia mai visto fare e le guance rosse, consapevole che quello che ha detto vale più di un ti amo. Lui non riesce a non imitarlo, mentre il cuore salta un battito. 

«Canterò sempre per te, LouLou.» 

**Author's Note:**

> Log's Corner
> 
> A voi, anime coraggiose che siete arrivate alla fine, va il mio grazie. 
> 
> Questa storia è completamente fuori dalla mia comfort-zone: non ho mai scritto ( e neanche mai pensato di farlo) qualcosa con questo tipo di scenario, ed è stato una sfida riuscirci senza combinare casini. Inoltre, questa è la mia prima storia in assoluto su questa coppia - spero di averle reso giustizia - ed è stato strano, perchè in realtà non li seguo come artisti nè ho mai seguito i One Direction - quindi vi chiedo perdono se qualcosa non quadra. So veramente poco di loro.
> 
> Spero davvero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e sarei felicissima di leggere i vostri pareri, perchè sono molto insicura su quello che ho scritto, ma se siete arrivate fin qui, sappiate che per me è già abbastanza. 
> 
> Detto questo, vorrei solo dire che tutta la storia è ispirato al brano omonimo dei Katatonia e ringraziare itsilariia, che mi ha aiutato nel momento più importante della storia e che ha creato la meravigliosa copertina. Grazie cucciola.  
> Infine, vorrei scusarmi per eventuali errori, ma non l'ho revisionata una volta finito di scriverla. 
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui, 
> 
> Log


End file.
